young_avengers_tvfandomcom-20200214-history
The Vault
a alternate dimension that is a big desert with little water and lots of sun, it has a huge prision on it and was used by S.H.I.E.L.D. when they found out about it in 1900. It was a one way only dimension for a long time, and prisoners were thrown in to fend for themsevles. It's said there became a second government here at one point but it was never confirmed. at some point the Avengers fought Korvac and he managed to drag in Steve, Janet, Wanda, Natasha in with him. Season One In Episode One Vision tells Jessica about the events that lead to the disband of the team, and the fellow members being trapped there. In Episode Eight Tony confirms that the former Avengers that were trapped there have taken control of the prison, destroyed the former criminal government and caged up all the prisoners. Season Two Billy is teleported by a crystal Wanda sent him and ends up in a cage with her, in The Vault prison. Wanda makes him invisible to hide him from the bad guys. Billy and Wanda then try to get back to Earth but Billy shows his ever growing power and causes the portal to open and suck everyone in the whole dimension back to Earth. Afterwards, Billy and Wanda and able to open to portal to The Vault and throw in Luke and Korvac, they also become able to use the portal to come and go at will now, able to remain more in control of the prison. Steve, Janet, Natasha, Clint, Vision and Isiah all go to work as gaurds. Season Three In Episode Twenty Six Jessica and Wanda take Xavin to the Vault. at some point Jessica is killed by Korvac. In Episode Twenty Seven, Maria throws Ski-Diggz and Phineas into the Vault. In Episode Twenty Eight Clint returns from the Vault to find David and by the end of that Episode Clint brings back David and additonal criminal Manuel. In Episode Twenty Nine Walter is thrown into the Vault by Bruce. In Episode Thirty Maria throws Peter into the Vault. In Episode Thirty Two Maria throws 27 skrulls into the Vault, they are never seen again. Season Four In Episode Thirty Four Tsu suggest they throw Ra-Vem into the Vault, it is assumed they did. In Episode Thirty Six Ivan and Cole tell Kate that Daily Globe owner Barney Bushkin as blood samples of the Vault criminals, the reason for this was never explained. In Episode Forty Two Kate has a vision of Maria opening the Vault with The Device, Maria kills Barney and uses the Device to let everyone from The Vault free again ultimately destroying it, some of the criminals joined her, some ran away. The Runaways In Episode Two Austin questions Ra-Vem on his mother in the Vault. In Episode Eight Meelee is thrown into the Vault. In Episode Ten Meelee attacks the Runaways, telling them she came for them after she was let go from the Vault by Maria. Category:Places Category:Teams and Organizations Category:The Vault